Confessions
by Lunicane
Summary: Ron tente d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, mais ne s'attend pas forcément à cette réponse !Traduction d'Alquimista
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fic, toute petite (environ une page par chapitre !) C'est encore une traduction d'Alquimista. C'est une fic Hermione/Ron

Il y aura 7 chapitres en tout et je vais essayer d'en mettre 2 par semaine : un le lundi, un le jeudi !

**Confessions**

_Chapitre 1 : En Métamorphose avec Ron._

_  
_  
Le professeur McGonagall parcourut la salle de classe en disant "Avant de partir. Je dois vous rappeler que vous devez livrer vos travaux la semaine prochaine." Elle fixa ses yeux sur Ron pendant quelques secondes. "Et je n'admettrai AUCUN retard."

Apparentement satisfaite avec l'effet obtenu, elle cessa de le regarder. "Bien. A la semaine prochaine." Avec ces ils considérèrent la classe comme finie et commencèrent à ranger les affaires dans leur sac.

Ron souffla et se tourna vers Harry. "Je me demande si cette femme peut lire dans nos pensées." Il avait encore les joues légèrement rosies.

"J'espère que non." Lui répondit Harry, tandis qu'il mettait ses livres dans son sac. "Allez Ron, fais vite ou nous ne pourrons pas avoir de place pour manger."

Ron, qui avait déjà commencé à rassembler ses affaires, leva son visage à ce moment. Comme, Hermione il avait toujours été à cette place en face du professeur, et il parlait avec elle.

"Toi avance et réserve-nous des places j'arrive. Je vais attendre le génie." Il inclina la tête vers Hermione en disant cela.

"Tu vas..." commença à demander Harry.

"Je dois lui demander quelque chose." Le coupa légèrement Ron irrité, bien qu'il ne sache pas précisément pourquoi.

Harry essaya de se retenir de rire. "Bon, d'accord. Mais ne tardez pas beaucoup." Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit par la porte en sifflant la dernière chanson à la mode : "I Love You".

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il trouve de tellement amusant." Murmura Ron, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Presque tous les élèves  
étaient déjà sortis de la salle de classe.

Il termina tranquillement de rassembler toutes ses affaires et il se tourna vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, il regarda en arrière un moment. Hermione était à côté du professeur, et avait ses annotations dans les mains et semblait occupée dans ce qu'il paraissait être une conversation profonde.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Ron pendant qu'il la regardait. Seulement La classe pouvait s'écrouler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tellement elle était plongée dans sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Il sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte sans faire bruit.

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews :

Diabolikvampyr : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Dr-ciboulette : Oui ça commence bien, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !

Vava cracra : La voilà ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ;)

Ashlee77 : tout dépend de ce que tu entends par action, mais ça va venir !

**

* * *

**

Confessions

_Chapitre 2 : En attendant dans les couloirs. _

Après 20 minutes d'attente, Ron était déjà fatigué de marcher, de regarder les murs, de regarder les marques dans le bois des fenêtres, ou de vérifier que le plafond des couloirs n'avait pas besoin d'être nettoyé.

Il lui paru qu'il avait passés des heures dans ce couloir, et Hermione n'était pas encore sortie de la classe. Et plus de temps passaient, plus il était nerveux. Il soupira, en essayant de se calmer, mais c'était inutile. Il s'appuya contre la paroi. Il se sentait affamé, son estomac n'arrêtait pas de se tordre et ça lui coûtait penser avec clarté.

Il leva sa main droite. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il se concentra pour trouver tous les monstres qu'il avait combattu jusque là

Trolls, dragons, hypogriffes, géants, mangemorts... Voldemort. Il avait combattu davantage de dangers durant ces18 années avant sa majorité que des magiciens pendant 81 ans. Comment était-il possible que le simple fait d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un, puisse l'affecter de cette manière ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de tellement terrible. Ce n'était pas comme si sa vie était en danger ou quelque chose comme ça. Non il n'avait aucune raison d'être tellement nerveux... Dommage que son estomac ne pense pas la même chose.

Il ferma les yeux et se reposa contre la pierre froide du mur. "Pour quelle raison exactement je dois faire ça ?".

Une petite voix lui répondit en son intérieur. Justin Flecher...

Dernièrement il n'arrêtait pas de le voir, toujours collé à Hermione : En sortant ensemble de la bibliothèque, en marchant sur le bord du lac, dans la Grande Salle à manger... En parlant et en riant, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis leurs enfances.

Ron avait essayé de l'ignorer et d'agir comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Il ne voulait pas répéter une autre fois ce qu'il s'était passé avec Viktor. Mais, simplement, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

La dernière chose qui l'avait décidé avait été un commentaire de Ginny. Il ne savait pas si c'était sérieux ou s'il l'imaginait seulement, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser comme un idiot celui qui lui volerait Hermione.

Il était décidé, c'était maintenant ou jamais. La seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était de se calmer un peu et de se vider la tête.

Il souleva un rideau et ouvrit une des fenêtres du couloir. C'était un jour magnifique, sans un seul nuage dans le ciel. Il se pencha dehors et sentit immédiatement la brise fraîche de l'extérieur sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, en jouissant de la sensation du vent et du soleil sur sa peau.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait le prit tellement au dépourvu, et il sauta presque par la fenêtre.

"Putain, Hermione ! Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur." Il se retourna et elle était là, en le regardant fixement, avec les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux qui brillait comme des torches.

Il recula d'un pas et se soutenu le dos contre la fenêtre. Son coeur voulait lui sortir par la bouche et il avait un noeud dans l'estomac de la taille d'un dragon.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Et à lundi prochain ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews :

Dr-ciboulette : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire et que le suspense va diminuer…

Virg05 : Olala merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite !

Allima : Oui quelque chose de très très intéressant, enfin si tout de foi sils jouent pas leurs têtes de mules….

Emmi : LA VOILA

Vava cracra : Oui elle est folle, mais elle savait pas qu'il l'attendait et puis quelle idée de se pencher comme ça…

Ashlee77 : Ba en faite je traduis donc je fais comme l'auteur et c'est vrai que les chapitres sont très petits, mais j'y peux rien parce que si je les fait plus long ça durera 2 fois moins longtemps et en une semaine ça serait fini…

Bon voilà je vous laisse avec la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**

* * *

**

Confessions

_Chapitre 3 : En Métamorphoses avec Hermione.  
_  
Hermione regarda sa montre. "Il est déjà si tard ! Ce serait mieux que j'aille à la grande salle à manger. Je ne m'était pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide et pardon de vous avoir tant retenue."

Le professeur McGonagall pouvait paraître grave, mais Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle était un des meilleurs professeurs de tout Poudlard.

"Ne vous excusez pas, c'est un plaisir de savoir qu'au moins un de mes élèves profite de ma classe. Maintenant dépéchez-vous, ou vos chevaliers ne vont RIEN vous avoir laisser à manger." C'est ainsi que le professeur McGonagall appelait Harry et Ron quand elles étaient seules. Une petite blague entre elles.

Elle ne savait pour quelle raison, peut-être se reconnaissait-elle l'une dans l'autre, mais il avait toujours existé une certaine complicité entre elles, bien que, jamais devant d'autres élèves, évidemment, ni même devant Harry ou Ron, elle n'avait distingué leur amitié dans les études.

Harry et Ron, vu l'heure qu'il était, avaient sûrement déjà terminé de manger.

Elle prit ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu. La vieille porte de la salle de classe était faite de chêne massif et elle était bloquée parfois. Hermione prit le pommeau de la porte et se jeta dessus avec force. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec un grincement des articulations.

"Puatin, Hermione ! Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur." La voix de Ron avait résonné dans le couloir.

Sincèrement, elle n'espérait pas trouver Ron qui l'attendait dans les couloirs. Elle était souvent resté après la classe pendant quelques minutes, pour clarifier certains doutes ou seulement pour commenter certains points de la leçon avec le professeur. Et c'était la première fois qui l'attendait, et en plus à l'heure du repas. Trop d'amabilité...

"Je suis désolée je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais... Et ne dites pas de gros mots !"

Ron était appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre dans une position étrange et totalement rigide. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui avec des airs de supériorité. Il était toujours pareil. En attendant le tout dernier moment et ensuite en lui demandant de l'aide pour pouvoir finir ses devoirs à temps.

"Quoi ? Tu veux maintenant que je t'aide. N'est-ce pas ?" Hermione n'avait pas essayé de déguiser le ton sarcastique de sa voix.

"Non" Ron avait le visage énormément pâle et paraissait sur le point de vomir.

* * *

Encore un p'tit chapitre de fini, désolée si c'est trop court ! et la fin est atroce je le sais  Mais c'est pour que vous lisiez la suite…

Reviews plz !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ! Désolée pour ce retard inhabituel, mais promis c'est la dernière fois, heureusement dans ce chapitre… **

**

* * *

**

Confessions

_Chapitre 4 : La Déclaration._

L'expression d'Hermione passa du sarcasme à la préoccupation en un moment. "Tu te sens bien , Tu es très pâle." Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui mit une main sur la joue. "Tu es trempé de sueur." Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son front.

"Non... Oui je me sens bien. Seulement... " Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait lui dire mais ne pouvait pas éviter de remarquer la chaleur de sa main sur son visage.

"N'importe quoi, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Il est clair que tu ne te sens pas bien." L'interrompit Hermione.

Ron lui prit la main, en la maintenant entre les siennes. "Hermione, je te jure que je vais bien. Je veux seulement parler avec toi." Il essaya de paraître plus sûr de lui, bien qu'il commence à se sentir rougir, et avait peur qu'elle s'en rende compte, ce qui le ferait rougir encore plus.

"C'est l'heure de manger. Pourquoi tu es si pressé ?" Elle paraissait légèrement intimidée et ses joues étaient rosées.

Ron acquiesça.

"Bon, que veux-tu me dire ?" Sa voix était maintenant plus faible et nerveuse. Ron n'avait pas encore lâché sa main.

Ron prit son autre main et serra doucement entre les siennes. "Ce que je veux te dire... je voulais savoir... Bon je... " Il avait l'esprit vide. Hermione était immobile, avec le visage totalement rouge et les yeux grands ouverts.

Il la regarda un moment, il se rendait compte qu'Hermione n'était pas spécialement belle, mais en même temps c'était la plus belle créature et la plus incroyablement qu'il est jamais vu de sa vie. Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne veux pas te perdre."

Ron se pencha lentement vers elle, sans détourner son regard de son visage. Il lâcha ses mains et il les mit sur ses épaules, en s'approchant d'elle. Il ferméales yeux. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration entrecoupée, ses lèvres seulement à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Hermione murmura quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il avança un peu plus et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Son coeur cessa de battre pendant un moment.

"NON!" Des mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine en le poussant en arrière, et en le séparant d'Hermione.

"Non?" Ron recula en chancelant. Tout tournait autour de lui. Hermione debout à côté de la fenêtre, le regardait avec les yeux pleins de larmes, en tremblant, terriblement alarmée.

"Hermione, je suis désolé... Je suis désolé." Il recula en arrière dans le couloir, en essayant de s'éloigner le lui plus rapidement possible, mais sans pouvoir cesser de la regarder, effrayé.

* * *

Une p'tit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

A la prochaine !

Snows


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Dr-ciboulette : Là voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Et ça se coupe sans suspens !

Virg05 : Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes ! Oh et puis si Ron n'ose plus la regarder, elle, elle en aura peut être le courage qui sait ? (moi ms je dit rien !)

Allima : Voilà la suite ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione a eut une réaction … Même moi en traduisant j'avais envie de la tuer ! Le pauvre petit (c'est + mimi) Ron. Maintenant il se sent tout frustré !

Emmi : Voilà la suite ! et ravie que ça te plaise

Aki Elric : Oui c'est Odieux, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est bien 

**Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**

* * *

**

Confessions

_Chapitre 5 : En s'enfuyant._

Ron courait rapidement dans les couloirs, son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il continua à courir, en ignorant la douleur.

A la fin il s'effondra sur le sol, en haletant, incapable de continuer à s'enfuir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'aile abandonnée du troisième étage. Il vit une pièce vide avec la porte à moitié ouverte. Il rentra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avec tous les sorts dont il pu se rappeler.

Il se sentait totalement épuisé. Il s'appuya le dos contre la paroi, en cherchant un appui. Peu à peu il glissa jusqu'à être allongé sur le sol, avec la tête sur ses bras croisé, plongé dans ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pendant un moment il avait pensé que tout allait bien. Il pouvait encore sentir son haleine chaude contre les lèvres, sur le point d'avoir la personne la plus admirable de toute la planète.

Tout avait été un terrible quiproquo. La seule chose qu'il avait fait c'était d'abuser de la confiance de sa meilleure amie et de la terroriser. Il se dégoûtait.

Il sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Ça lui faisait mal comme s'ils avaient était poignardé avec un couteau. C'était une sensation de vide, de douleur, d'angoisse. Il se rappela quand il avait été sur le point de perdre son père. La fois avec le serpent.

Il agita brusquement sa tête de gauche à droite, en essayant inutilement de la vider de pensées.

Dans quelques mois la septième années se terminerait, ensuite... Il allait passer une vie complète sans Hermione. Beaucoup d'années... trop. Il resta pensif.

Peut-être son destin n'était-il pas de vivre avec elle. Peut-être son destin était de mourir dans la lutte contre Voldemort, en défendant Harry. Il l'avait déjà fait durant sa première année dans les échecs géants, et dans la troisième, face à Sirius, et dans la sixième, contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Si Hermione ne l'aimait pas il ne souffrirait pas trop quand il mourra et il serait heureux de ne pas à devoir supporter une vie vide et sans sens. D'une certaine manière l'idée lui paraissait réconfortante. Plus il y pensait moins la douleur qu'il ressentait avait de sens.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous met la suite le plus vite possible, mais n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désole du retard avec lequel je met cette fic, et pourtant elle est traducte depuis super longtemps mais je ne trouvais pas le courage et/ou le temps !  
J'espère en tout cas que vous m'envoulez pas trop !  
Je vais mettre la suite très rapidement puisquelle est traduite !

**Confession**

_Chapitre 6 : Défaite._

Ron se réveilla effrayé. Il était dans la même pièce, mais maintenant tout était foncé. Il s'était endormi. Il entendit le bruit de la porte se fermant.

"Ron ?".

Il n'avait pas besoin de soulever la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

Le bruit du parchemin se pliant. La carte putain... C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il aurait du aller plus loin. Au fonds du lac était une bonne idée.

"Tu vas bien ?".

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il se préoccupait encore de lui. Parce qu'il était tellement idiot... Hermione.

"Je veux mourir." Sa voix sonna comme un ronflement.

"Ron, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait, parce que tu as essayé... de m'embrasser."

"Pourquoi à ton avis ?" Ron remarqua que son irritation augmentait. "Pourquoi on embrasse les gens ? Parce qu'on les hait ?."

Il souleva sa tête pour la regarder, mais dans l'obscurité il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage.

Il respira profondément, en essayant de se calmer. "J'aimerais pouvoir... te prendre dans mes bras... pouvoir toucher ta peau…. Pouvoir te caresser... pouvoir t'embrasser... "Il essaya de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il cherchait ses mots, mais ils n'existaient pas. Il n'existait aucun mot qui pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Il soupira face à son échec. "... et je ne peux pas."

Il respira à nouveau de l'air. Le suivant lui fit mal dans la poitrine. "Et puis un certain idiot viendra et tu tomberas amoureuse de lui, et je ne pourrai rien faire... je ne veux pas... et je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter."

Il secoua la tête, en essayant de parler d'une manière cohérente. Il savait que c'était une demande désespérée, sans sens, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose.

"Hermione. Je sais que je n'ai pas droit de te demander ça. Mais si tu trouvais quelqu'un de... spécial, qui t'attende à la fin des cours pour... pour que tu sortes avec lui. Si tu ne le veut pas ça ne m'embêtera pas d'attendre un peu. Je suis désolé, mais je... ne pourrai pas le supporter... de te voir avec une autre personne."

Il laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête. Il remarqua que des larmes avait coulé sur son visage.

J'attend vos commentaires et je met le dernier chapitre en ligne d'ici 2 jours !

Bye Lunicane


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà la suite et fin !  
J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et si ce n'est pas le cas... c'est pas ma faute, je ne suis que traductrice !**

**Bonne lecture,  
Lunicane**

**Confession**

_Chapitre 7 : Jusqu'à mon dernière souffle._

Il entendit les pas d'Hermione s'approcher, et elle se mit à genoux juste devant lui.

"Ron." Sa voix sonnait éteinte, comme si elle pleurait aussi.

"Je ne supporterais pas d'attendre, en faite, mais il y a une personne avec qui je veux être, avec laquelle j'ai... une relation... depuis longtemps et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse attendre."

Ron serra les dents et ferma les yeux avec force, en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes.

"Ron." Hermione essayait de lui prendre la tête entre les mains. "Ron. Regardes-moi." Sa voix était une requête douce et lisse, presque un murmure.

" Regardes-moi. S'il te plaît." Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure, cette fois presque dans son oreille. Avec une main elle essayait de lui soulever le menton, pendant qu'avec l'autre elle lui caressait les cheveux. Ron n'avait jamais entendu sa voix comme ça, sensuelle, terne, suppliante.

"Merde." Il sécha les yeux et leva la tête.

La première chose qu'il sentit ce fut le petit nez d'Hermione se heurtant contre le sien. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et mit ses lèvres sur celle de Ron. Des lèvres sucrées et chaudes. Ron sentit son excitation, son désir, son intimité, sa tendresse, sa passion. Trop de sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas les supporter tous à la fois, mais il ne voulait pas cesser de les sentir. Quelques secondes plus tard Hermione sépara lentement ses lèvres et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ron, tu Es toi. Je veux rien d'autre dans ce monde." C'était la voix d'Hermione. Elle ne le haïssait pas... Elle l'aimait !. Sa poitrine allait exploser.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. J'étais surprise. Je me suis alarmée, ça m'a paniqué. Je ne pouvais pas penser... Je me suis comporté comme une enfant idiote." Elle parlait toujours beaucoup quand elle était nerveuse. Mais ça n'importait pas, rien n'importait. Il avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de crier. "Tu sais quoi ? Dans le fonds, la Hermione Granger, n'est pas plus qu'une fille normale et courante."

Il ne pu pas éviter de sourire. normale et courante ? Hermione était la personne la plus intelligente, gentille, honnête et courageuse qu'il puisse jamais connaître... Et elle avait les lèvres les plus désirables de tout Poudlard.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de parler, tout en lui caressant les cheveux distraitement. Et Ron pouvait seulement penser à l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais il devait se concentrer que ce qu'elle disait. Ca devait être important, si elle parlait et qu'il l'embrassait, elle ne pourrait plus parler.

"... Et Harry le pauvre. J'ai couru dans la salle commune, en pleurant sans m'arrêter. Il a eu la panique du siècle. Il commença à me demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ou tu étais, si tu avais fait quelque chose. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi ridicule dans toute ma vie. À la fin il m'a donné sa carte et il m'a poussée hors de la salle commune. Il m'a dit que si tu ne venais pas ici et qu'on clarifiait les choses, je te perdrais pour toujours et que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... ".

Oh ce n'était peut-être pas tellement important après tout...

Il l'entoura avec ses bras et il la serra doucement. Il sentait sa poitrine, monter et descendre à chacune de ses respirations, son coeur battait tellement rapidement comme le sien. Et il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux. "Tu es à moi." Lui susurra Ron tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et souleva dignement la tête, comme si elle était offensée, mais elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres. "Uniquement si je le veux."

"Et jusqu'à quand tu le voudras ?" Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Avant que leurs lèvres soient unies il l'entendit juste murmurer.

"Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle."

Et voilà !

A bientot pour une prochaine fic !  
Lun'


End file.
